Two Can Keep A Secret
by storyofnatasha
Summary: Paige is the new girl at Rosewood. Emily is immediately drawn to her. Paige has a secret.


**Emily's POV**

"Okay guys, that's time!" Coach Fulton shouted as the coarse sound of her whistle echoed through the Natatorium.

"I'd like to introduce you all to a transfer student who will be doing the Butterfly stroke for our team. Her name is Paige, make her feel welcome!" She declared and then left.

Emily Fields eyed her. Her stomach did somersaults. She was gorgeous, and not gorgeous in the way that some girls are, but something was intriguing about her. She was around the same height as Emily. She had long shiny brown hair and that fell well below her shoulders. She definitely looks like she has spent a lot of time in the water. She had a swimmers body. Broad shoulders and a muscular build, but still feminine.

Paige's eyes met Emily's and she then realized she had been staring too long. Emily quickly looked away and finally got out of the pool. She debated whether to go introduce herself or not. She'd never been good at making new friends. There weren't a lot of people she could trust besides her three _best _friends.

Then she was caught off guard. She glanced ahead and saw Paige walking towards her. She panicked. What if she said something stupid? What if- no. She's just a girl. I can talk to her.

"Hey! I'm Paige McCullers." Paige smiled and extended her hand for a handshake.

"Emily, Emily Fields." Emily stuttered and took her hand.

"_The _Emily Fields? This is my first day at Rosewood and I've already heard about you, apparently you're the best swimmer here."

Emily could feel her cheeks go red. She didn't know how to reply to her, and she didn't know why she was so intimidated by Paige.

"Well, you must be pretty good as well, first day here and you already have a position." Emily pointed out.

"Thank you." She blushed. "I was just going to go grab a bite to eat. Maybe you could come? I don't really know any good places and I could use a friend."

This was going better than Emily expected. Paige doesn't think I'm totally lame, thank god. There's something about her that's begging me to get to know her better.

"Sure! I'd love to. Just let me shower real quick and we can go. I know a great place downtown, it's really chill and you can order just about anything there." Emily beamed.

"Sound's great to me! I'll just wait out in my car, it's the grey Camry." Paige smiled.

**Paige's POV**

Paige examined Emily as she walked into the changing room. She was totally entranced by her. She knew she had never seen anyone as beautiful as Emily Fields in her whole life. Emily's dark brown hair was a bit longer than her own. Her brown eyes lit up when she smiled. She was just beautiful, but she didn't know she was. Paige didn't expect her to be so nice. It was refreshing having someone who didn't look at her like she had 10 heads, like in her _old school_.

People at Paige's old school found out one of her secrets. She was completely alienated. When her dad said they were moving because of his work, she just relieved. She can have a fresh new start here. No one knows anything about her, nobody has to know her secret.

Paige exited the school and walked out to her car and waited for Emily to join her. She couldn't get rid of this feeling in her stomach that she got when she first saw Emily.

This is what got her into trouble before, she tried to forget the thoughts and turned on the radio to find, "So What" by P!nk playing.

**Emily's POV**

Emily slipped into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a simple white tank top, a navy cardigan, and a pair of black Toms. Emily was the only one left in the changing room now and she was sure that Paige must have given up on her cause she was taking so long.

Emily kept rearranging her hair in different styles until she finally decided just to braid it to the side. What did it matter? It's not like it would make a difference to Paige anyways? She couldn't feel like this for another person so soon. So soon after she just lost the love of her life. But she can't help the way Paige is making her feel.

She brushed off her thoughts and finally left to go find Paige. She spotted her immediately as she heard music blaring. She smiled and climbed in the passenger seat, gave Paige directions to the restaurant and started to rock out to the music.


End file.
